houseetredesofredhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Edwin Etredes
'A right nerd.' -- the narrator. Lord Edwin Etredes is a major character in the first and second seasons. He is played by starring cast member Sam Ray, and debuts in the series premiere. Edwin is the eldest son of Lord Einrich of Redhill and brother of Erik Etredes. Edwin begins the series as an arrogant and self-important but, deep down, is searching for his one true love. He is the heir to House Etredes. Biography Edwin Etredes is the heir to his house. His primary weapon is a great sword and he's most known for his thirst for whores. First Season Edwin, alongside his brother - Ser Erik - and companions, travelled to King's Landing for the Tourney of King Robert's Nameday. Along the way, they encountered wolves and many tests against the honour of their house. Edwin helped to bring down Orton Lugus and ultimately saved his house whilst fucking countless whores along the way. In one particular episode, Edwin woke up to a blow job from a whore. Initially, he was confused but not uninterested. Eventually, it was revealed that this was a paid whore bought by Matteus Harkonen for Edwin. Edwin has been the possible father to many children. In particular, Neil (now on his way to Oldtown with Sarella Sand) told Edwin that he was his son. This was unproven but, still, Glive 'The Traveller' Salskillen found it in his heart to take Neil back so that he could train as a maester. In the Tournament, Edwin participated in the melee, beating a whole one person before surrendering. In spite of this, he still beat his brother Erik. Second Season After a few months of being back at Redhill, Edwin almost saw the marriage of his brother's betrothed. However, she went missing. During the preparation inside of House Lynette's sept, Edwin, however, still had time to invite a girl (Rila Clifton) back to his. Eventually, after tracking carriage trails and footsteps (beating bandits along the way), the found her dead corpse. Led by a warged Eyla Hardyng, the group followed Bradyn Locke. Edwin beat bandits and a bear on his journey. Eventually, he arrived at Wayferer's Rest were they murdered Bradyn. When they arrived back at Redhill, Lord Tywin arrived told Edwin he had a destiny. Edwin promised to fight for Tywin, whenever the time came. Edwin betrayed House Clifton, refusing to marry their daughter in a time of hardship for the Cliftons. He didn't offer his condolences for the death of their son, Jon, and then slept with Ava Greenfield. Edwin headed to House Devinn to inform them of their daughter, Lady Shareen Etredes', pregnancy. There, he learned that House Devinn planned to attack House Etredes, following the betrayal on their family decades ago. House Devinn seek revenge for the slaughter of their ancestors. Edwin said that he would not care if he was the one who had to murder Lady Shareen and her unborn child. After this, rumours spread across Redhill of Edwin's likeliness to The Mad Lord, Ero Etredes.